


Breaking

by SnowHime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy smoking a lot, Bottom Steve Harrington, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Billy, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking, Steve crying a lot, Top Billy Hargrove, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHime/pseuds/SnowHime
Summary: Billy wants to break Steve Harrington. Life, however, has other plans.





	Breaking

Billy couldn't say what he was pissed out, surprisingly. Actually, its was rather amusing-how long Harrington could prepare to their little date night. Like a damn princess he was, he probably was just trying to find a matching sweater to new expensive jeans and tame this wild ridiculous mane of his, or something. The only annoying thing was waiting without his music-because Stevie boy was too worried what his parents would have a bad (like if it ever was good) impression about his school friend with whom they will do a study project together, if they would heard Metallica or Scorpions screaming on their yard. Little did they knew what their project was Billy fucking their precious golden boy into the oblivion in the cheap motel outside of this fricking shithole, named Hawkins. 

He climbed out of car, because his fingers started to illiteracy itch from want to have a smoke, and lit his cigarette, leaning to blue camaro relaxedly. Yes, Harringtons really get a nice view. Royal palace to the royal perfect family. How sweet. He definitely should fuck Steve in every possible surface here, and corrupt this disgustingly right place, as he corrupted Steve himself. Interesting, was there a desk in the father of the family cabinet? He would give all-except his camaro, of course, but you can take Maxine, he was not avid-to see Steve face while he would talk with his yuppie daddy in his cabinet and thinking only about how loud he screamed when Billy thrusted into him on this table there now was laying his dad paper works. Astoundingly, what a repressed little slut this boy was. He didn't expected to find such a gold mine here when was moving out from Cali. It made his existence in Hawkins...bearable, he should admit. Not so boring.

No, definitely not boring, he thought while wide grin spread his beautiful face, making features sharp and dark, because of voices what was yelling at the Harringtons. Troubles in the paradise, huh? It was two males, one of them was Steve, and the other...his father? Well, well, well. What a luck. Billy always was thrilled when his _damsel was in distress_. Suffering made Steve's fire burn a little more brighter, before Billy extinguished it, more delicious for him to absorb it. 

More interesting to break him down. 

There was a loud sound-was Steve such a drama queen to throw things on the floor because of the family fighting? Yes, he was, judging by this situation, and it made Billy perfect arched eyebrows climb up in amusement. Such a feisty thing.

Steve rushed out of the house, slamming the door with unnecessary force and keeping his head low. Billy whistled, eyeing his pastel preppy outfit-white nikes and socks, baby blue jeans, khaki sweater-what a good boy look, and opened the car door for his, smirking when Steve just sat in the passenger seat without any cocky remark what he made usually. Climbing on his own driver one, Billy opened his mouth to make a joke, but was interrupted.

„Don't.“ Steve said, and turned to Billy. Stupidly big doe eyes was glassy from unleaked tears, looking too alive on his emotionless pale face, reminding porcelain dolls what always creeped Billy out by the contrast of dead-white skin and dark, almost following you eyes. He wanted to laugh into Harrington face, _aww, is Princess get yelled on by his daddy and gonna be a cry-baby about it? Fucking King Steve my ass_ , but when his attention switched from long, slightly trembling eyelashes to the unnatural reddening right cheek, and sudden realization made him drop unfinished cigarette what he was holding in stuck out from car window hand.

It wasn't sound of something what Steve or his father threw on the ground while they was fighting. It was the sound of the slap. Steve father slapped him, and Billy swallowed hard, anger starting to boiling in his veins.

Steve shoulders tensed defensively, and and made Billy find himself clenching on the steering wheel, knuckles white, and expression feral, as if he was ready to kill. 

Maybe he really was.

He hated it with burning passion, when someone, who wasn't him (because Steve belonged to him, and even if he denied it in a regular state, he obediently repeated after Billy what he was his property every time as Billy ordered say it, _pretty boy, say who is owns you_ , while pounding into his tight hole with a rough thrusts), and even beated this ugly prick Tommy after school one day, when he pushed Steve into the dirty puddle. _You annoy me_ , he said, and Tommy ate it without suspicions, being a dumb fucker he was. 

Not if Billy was worried about Harrington. He just didn't liked it when people dared to touch something what was in his property. Especially he didn't liked it when fathers raised a hand on theirs kids. He knew it to well.

Forcing himself to relax and smile charmingly, because his little date started to look like a deer in the highlights, probably thinking what he pissed Billy off himself, he licked dry lips and turned car on, driving away from the royal castle. Or golden cage, if you mind. It was almost poetic. Too bad what he wasn't a knight who would save him-conversely, Billy was a dragon, who would kept him in a tower. A big bad wolf who would eat him. An evil king who would conquer his kingdom and made him his personal slut. In other words, he wasn't his saviour.

He was his villian.

„As you wish, your Highness.“ Billy answered mockingly, to lose the serious atmosphere, but it didn't really worked since he particularly growled it from his clenched in rage teeths. Steve just turned away, staring in the window without making any sound, and all their ride was full of silence.

It's already was a sunset and world was painted into the mix of pink and yellow, what could be considered as beautiful, if only they wasn't stuck in such a pathetic place, small neighbor to Hawkins town, transitional place for the truckers, thieves, and others dregs of society, parking in a car lot of a cheap motel for what Harrington paid. Another nice thing in having pretty boy wrapped around his finger-or, his cock, to be more specific.

Steve get out from the car, and, keeping silence, went upstairs to their lovebirds nest, while Billy just chuckled darkly, smoking another cig. Seems like their night would be long. Taking his sweet time with smoking, he followed his prey steps, lazily and in control, like a predator in a hunt. Expecting to find Steve laying on the bed, he was slightly catched out of guard, when other teen slammed him into the wall as soon as he closed their room door.

„Impatient today, Princess?“ Growled he, changing their positions quickly and pinning Harrington, grabbing his delicate thin wrists painfully. Their kiss was more like a fight, and there was nothing in this world what Billy loved more than a fight victory. „Seems like some bitch forgot what her place is in the master's legs.“ Snapped he venomously, when Steve bite his lower lip, and licked small drop of blood, playing with his tongue.

„Quit babbling around already, Hargrove.“ Steve answered, voice shaking with anger. „You really never shutting up.“

Billy looked into the big brown eyes, and cruel smile flashed across his face, as he saw a desperation in them, and unspoken _then show me my place_ words. 

Delicious.

Throwing Steve on the quacking bed without even caring about his safety, Billy started to unblock his belt, keeping their eye contact strictly. If little Stevie wanted it rough, provoking Billy (that was almost cute, he must admit, what the boy had some nerve to make a attempt against Billy, who was a inborn manipulator himself and couldn't be fooled), then he would get it rough. After all, who Billy was to argue with his royalness?

„Take your jeans off.“ He ordered, voice stern and low, and put the belt on the edge of the bed, near Steve. He probably would need it today.

„ _Make me_.“ Steve said, something wild shines through his face, and in the next second they was fighting on bed again, panting and beating each other, until Billy did not take this stupid pants off him along with underwear, thwarting the other boy resistance easily. 

„Someone is too naughty today.“ He purred into the Steve ear in dangerous tone, breathing hotly in his skin and making him twitch. 

„And what, you will punish me?“ Steve asked, daring, looking up at him but keeping his head tilted down-good old sign of submission. He was so easy to read, as a child book, there was more pictures than text.

„Oh, be sure I will, pretty boy.“ Billy chuckled, holding him tight in his arms and making grip even tighter, when Steve tried to free himself. „Be sure I will.“ He repeated quietly, bending gasping teen on his lap, forcing him into the uncomfortable, exposed position with his face in the sheets and naked ass in the air. What a nice view.

Loud sound of slap broke the dark room silence, and Billy squeezed reddening asscheek, pleasured by the view of pink what was blossoming on the milky soft skin. It's always was like that about Harrington-he was too pure, too clean, as a fresh virgin snow, as a blooming flower. He seems to be asking for himself to be corrupted. _It takes two to tango_ , Billy mother told him one day, when he complained to her how unfair is what she was so good and Neil was so bad, and he didn't understood it back then. But now, he understand. He found his understanding in Steve soft whimpers; in his resist; in his trembling eyelashes; in his helpless, scared face. Steve was his victim. _Steve was his victim, because he wanted it by himself_.

Spanking him hard, without any comfort, he smirked wickedly, when felt familiar wet bulge pressing into his laps. The other teen was panting hardly, but made no sound, just a little choked uh's, when Billy palm brought him especially high pain. What a shame. Billy loved when Steve was loud. „Getting hard by this, as I see? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Dirty, Harrington.“

„Sh-shut up.“ He answered, voice hoarse. „Not my fault what you cant even do your so-called punishment properly. That's just weak. You are so weak.“

„ _Weak_.“ Billy mimicked him with another hard spank, feeling rage again. He knew what Steve was provoking, playing his sick game, but it didn't stopped him from grabbing his belt, and snarling when the other boy finally yelped in pain. „Is this weak for you too?“ Continuing, he put all his force in it-and it felt good, almost too good to do it. He would make sure what it would left a pretty, dark purple bruisers-just a perfect reward for the needy little bitch as Harrington. Both of them was fucked up in the head, and Billy knew it from the first glance, from the first talk. Both of them needed each other to feel alive again. It wasn't love, he never loved anyone besides his mother who was buried under the ground now, dissolved in the time, living only in his memories-and beautiful even in death, surrounded by white roses what framed her slim after disease figure, she always would be the only one he could love. No, it was something dark, something twisted, the need of the domination and submission, what gave them the opportunity to be themselves and get that they wanted and starved for.

Leader by his nature, strong willed and confident, Billy was oppressed all his life by Neil, this son of a bitch who ruined everything for him, who put him into the chains, who forced him to wear a sheep clothes over his wolfish fur, who made him hate respect and responsibility words, who believed what he could made a tamed meekly pet from a predator. One day he would get what he deserved, Billy decided a long time ago, one day he would lost his alertness, will weaken the chains-and Billy would stuck his claws in Neil empty heart, gnaws his fangs his neck, and tear him apart. 

Because you can never tame a wild beast.

One day. But for now, he would be wait and enjoy their game with Steve, knowing what he wasn't alone who enjoyed it-pretty boy wanted it as much as he. Always looking so lost and trying to find a place to fit in, Steve desired to be accepted even if that would means to not be himself, he desired the attention-Billy connected it with absent parents and always empty, huge house. Probably even his previous King status was made up only because of what an attention whore the boy was (so different from his own reason-Billy just wanted to rule) and how much he wanted to get a validation. He needed someone to guide him, to give him instructions, to dominate him-and who Billy was to ignore that sweet opportunity? Oh no, he would never. 

„Can't wait to fuck you properly, Harrington.“ Murmured he, caressing soft abused skin only grab it roughly, bringing another wave of pain. Blue eyes gleamed in the dark excitedly, when other boy made a sobbing sound, hiding his red face in the sheets. Music to the Billy ears. „I will fuck you nice and hard, just as you like it, huh? Look at you-so wet already. If I didn't had a second pair of jeans in the car I would wear yours, because look at the mess you did with this ones-and made you to go out without any pants. Everyone would know what a stupid fucktoy you are actually are, _King Steve_. What would your beloved friends say if they would knew the truth?“ Putting belt away, Billy grabbed messy thick hair and forced Steve to sit up and face him. Such a lovely, helpless expression he had-and it made Billy already hard member twitch in the interest.

„What would you parents say? If they knew that they raised a whore instead of the golden boy?“ He says in a honeyed gentle voice, smile getting only wider after the weak stop plead. „What would your dear father say,“ Continued Billy, ignoring tearing doe eyes and towering the backing away boy, trapping him between his body and the wall. „If he would hear your begs, if he would see your bliss when my cock is coming inside you, if he-“ 

„What would your dear father say, Billy, if he would see you fucking with a boy?“ Steve snaps, looking like an aggressive scared animal, and Billy grows dangerously. „What would your father say when he would see what you are a damn faggot-“

And then Steve gasps, eyes wide, before his head jerked to the side with such a with such force as if he was a marionette puppet, after Billy slapped his cheek.

„Don't play with fire, bitch.“ Said Billy through clenched teeths, watching how Steve shaking pale hand making a way to his turned away face, and thin fingers pressed to his cheek. „If you don't want to get burnt.“ 

With a gloomy satisfaction he watched how Steve hugs himself with second hand and pulling knees to his chest, curling into a ball. It would teach him a lesson, he thinks, trying to ignore how strange his heart inches in something painful, suspiciously reminding a _regret_. Billy is smirking, because, maybe if he would ignore it long enough it would go away, wanting to say something rude, to hurt as much as he can, but freezes in his place, when hears a soft sniff. 

They way how helpless Neil can make him feel sometimes is just nothing compared to the way how helpless he feels when Steve starts to cry, tears falling on the sheets what probably was white someday. He is sobbing quietly, ashameful-and Billy looks at him with horror, not knowing what he should do. He slapped Steve like his father slapped him earlier, in the same cheek. He slapped him like Neil slapped Billy. 

_You are just like him_ , he remembers Maxine annoying girly voice, _and don't even pretend what you don't know it_.

He knew it. Of course, he knew it. 

„Come on, Hargrove, laugh as you want.“ Said Steve hysterically, when Billy made him to turn around, and the tracks of tears on his face are shimmering in the moonlight. „Pathetic, aren't I? Fucking stupid-“ He sobs again, making a shaking breath, „Stupid fucktoy. The only thing in what I am good, apparently.“ Voice bitter, he glances away, unable to held an eye contact, and Billy feels like something in him breaks. How ironic. All this time what he spend in this friggin shithole his goal was to break King Steve, to destroy him completely, to finish work of that Wheeler girl, strict parents, and only god knew who-or what else started, but it was Steve who broke him instead. Without fight, without using force, without pushing to the edge-as Billy did it to him, but with gentle touches, with kind heart, with his weaknesses.

Fuck it, Billy thinks. 

He is giving up.

„Shh...“ He shushed him, and wiped up the tears that ran down the confused face  
with his thumbs. Steve parted his lips, but there is no word, no sound what escaped his mouth. He seems to not even breath when tan arms wrapped around his slim body, and pulled him into a hug. After some time, what felt like a hours, but was nothing more than a half of a minute probably, Steve leans to him, hesitant but so trustingly, like it wasn't Billy who made him cry in the first place. He put his head on the Billy shoulder and closed his eyes, pained expression relaxing a little when Billy starting to stroke his thick locks-and it made Billy dizzy from the feeling of absolute _powerfulness_. From understanding what Steve feels safe in his embrace.

Yes, destroying was good-but who would know what protecting even better?

„Shh, it's okay. It's okay, I got you.“ He whispers, unable to keep his usual mean behaviour, what was his self-defensive shield by the years for now; not needing to keep it any longer, not with Steve, who sighs into his skin hotly, who suddenly looks so small and vulnerable in his arms. Holding him tight, Billy waits patiently until the silent sobs did not stop. The other boy muttered embarrassed apologize, but Billy didn't gave him any time to continue guilty awkward babbling, and shutted him up with a kiss-for once, making it gentle. 

„Suck.“ He orders after they parted, both breathless, and Steve licks tan long fingers what Billy holded near his lips, before taking them into his mouth obediently. „Yeah, that's right. So good for me, huh. _Good boy_.“ Billy praises, looking into the chocolate brown eyes under his eyelashes, and Steve whimpers, sucking, taking them deep, choking when Billy pushes them further, but not moving away-just trying to relax his throat. „Look at you-always trying to please...“ Murmured he, aroused and charmed by this strange mix of childlike innocence and filthy slutness, what he never saw before-even after countless number of girls and boys what he had and fucked in Cali, Steve Harrington was the first one, the only one, who was like this, who attached him so strong. Not love, he reminded himself, watching how Steve jerked when his fingers entered into him, stretching soft hot walls. Not love, no, never. But maybe-just maybe, the thing what the shared wasn't so dark and twisted, after al.

He growls in the impatience, voice low and deep, when Steve finally moaned, and his features softened from the pleasure, mouth agape. Popping his fingers out, Billy pushed him on the mattress, stroking his thighs hungrily, and pulled Steve sweater up, not undressing him completely, but exposing his nipples. Playing with them a little, making the other boy mewl, Billy chuckled at Steve displeased whine as he stand up.

„Play with yourself, pretty boy.“ He commands, searching lube and undressing himself, kicking shirt and jeans away, not caring where they will fall.

„What?...“ Steve huffs confusedly, dazed and still glassy after crying eyes locked on Billy muscular body. 

„Caress your pretty pink nipples.“ Billy smirks smugly, delighted by Steve reaction on his nudity and enjoying the flustered look on Harrington flushing face. 

_Cute_. 

„C'mon, do it for me. You are a good little boy, aren't you? Good boys should do what they told.“ He tries a new way of making Steve obey-still domineering and masterful, but a way more gentle than he ever tried on him before. Studying the other teen attentively, his gaze darkened when Steve doe eyes became completely dreamy. As he thought.

„O-okay, okay, yeah.“ Steve agrees in a small voice, his slightly trembling hands making a way for his chest, little moans escaping his mouth as Billy starts to stroke his hard member, lubing it in the same rhythm in what Steve fingers caressing his reddening buds. Slowly, Billy walked up to him, sticking his tongue out and teasing, jerking himself off, while towering the other teen.

„Did I said you to stop?“ Billy asks strictly, when Steve pulls his hands away to clutch the sheets desperately. „Steve?“

„No...“ Muttered he, glancing away with a pout on his blushing face.

„Look at me when I'm talking with you.“ Billy grabbed his chin firmly, forcing Steve to look into his piercing cold eyes. „So, why did you stopped?“ He asked, voice softening, because of Steve guilty expression-this boy surely knew how to look like a kicked puppy under the rain. Thumb brushing round jawline, sweeping back and forth to calm him down, Billy waited with a patience he didn't knew he had before, until Steve didn't relaxed again.

„I-I...I thought, what you are going to... “ Steve shrugged, waving his hands in the air awkwardly, his gaze flowing away on a second, shyly, but quickly coming back to Billy. Yes, that's a good boy.

„To what? Don't be shy, Princess-if you will ask nice, maybe you will get it.“ Purred he, swallowing hardly, because it take all his will to not fuck him right here and right now, skipping all the power play. „Come on. _Tell Daddy what do you want_.“ Blue eyes widened with a raw desire, pupils dilated, when Steve squirmed on his place just because of one right word. Billy used it before-but in mocking, humiliative way, using Steve weaknesses only to stab harder. Now, it was almost caring.

„I want you, uh, well...“ Murmured Steve, tip of his tongue wetting dry lips nervously. and, maybe Billy really was weak-but it made him growl impatiently and spread Steve legs, what always distracted him at the basketball practice, not paying attention to that little resist what Harrington made by clenching them together in a timid way-or, actually, turning on from it even more. 

„Well?“ He asks, placing himself comfortably between his thighs, rough hands wandering everywhere, except of Steve soaking with pre-cum dick, teasing.

„I want you, inside...“ Steve breathed hardly, his chest moves up and down.

„Hmm.“ Billy predatory smile flicked across his bright lips, flashing white teeth. „We both knows what you can ask more nicely than that.“

„Jesus, can't you just fuck me already?“ He snapped, voice both pleading and irritated, and Billy raised his eyebrows unamusedly, pulling his hands away. „Hey, hey, where are you-“

„I'm not in the mood for dealing with spoiled brats, Steve.“ Billy admitted dismissively, shrugging and getting off from the bed, what creaked under his weight. Not if he really was going to miss the good fuck and actually was going to leave-he wasn't stupid. Harrington just needed some discipline.

„Hey, no, wait!“ Pale fingers curled around Billy arm, stopping him. Hiding devilish grin quickly, he turned to Steve again, waiting what he would say with a question in the sea blue eyes. „Sorry. I mean...I mean, can you, please, um...Can you fuck me?“ Steve asked, as Billy lifted up his chin, and Steve must saw silent approval in his face, because in the next second there was a flash of fire in his half-lidded brown eyes-that fire what Billy could lit sometimes, pulling the right buttons. But today, it burned especially beautiful, even he could admit that. „ _Please, Daddy_?“

„See? It wasn't that hard, really? Of course, sweetheart. I will take care of you.“ Purred Billy, aroused by how Steve let himself be and forgot about his usual shyness, about the everything what usually hold him. Was it because Billy was softer today, is it made him relax? Well, he definitely should be like this more, thought he, when Steve lips curled in the grateful smile, as if Billy was some hero who saved a day. 

Swallowing hardly, Billy pinned Steve wrists, pulling him down and forcing him to lay-and pushed his pulsating cock into the soft heat, establishing fast, rough temp, growling on Steve high-pitched, whiny moans. 

„So tight, baby,“ He groaned, drinking the look on the other boy face, listening little pretty sounds he making. „So helpless on my cock, aren't you? Fucking made for it. Do you feel good, little pet? Feel nice, all stretched and filled, like a slut? You taking it so good; good boy. Good boy.“ 

„I-I, ah, God, Billy...“ Steve moaned, whirling on the sheets, sweaty and flushed, brown locks framing his face. His long eyelashes are stuck together from tears-his was crying again, and it was beautiful. 

„You are mine.“ Said Billy, one of his hand placed on Steve thin neck now. He could break it so easily. „ _Only mine_.“

„Yes, yes Daddy, ngh, I...I'm yours, yours, ah, yes, I'm only yours, I...“ Steve bubbled mindlessly, drowning in pleasure, before Billy made him inhale stutteringly, his big hand gripping Steve neck firmer, taking his breath away, pounding into him mercilessly, hitting that sweet spot what made Steve open his mouth is silent screams. Eyebrows arched in painful expression, Steve didn't resisted-just closed his eyes obediently, taking the choking, and Billy bent down to lick his salty tears away.

„You are so beautiful like that, Princess, my pretty boy...“ Steve opened eyes, so wide and big and _warm_ , what Billy feel like something in him breaks even more-and kisses those pink, parted lips. It was sloppy and messy, accompany with a sound of skin slapping and wet slurping, but Billy would be damned if he would lie what this kiss wasn't a best one in his life.

Both of them don't last long-and Steve is coming when feels hot, thick cum in him, after Billy thrusted deep inside in him, balls touching his ass, as if he wanted to impregnate him. Breathless (Steve of course a lot more after the hard grip on his throat) they collapsed on bed, and Billy did something what he never did before. Rolling of from milky body under him, he throw his hand on Harrington, hugging him, pulling closer. Almost shielding him from the rest of the world.

 _That's it_ , though he, lighting a cigarette and eying the other teen-Steve looked so fucked up with all the bruisers what he left on him, with his cum leaking from used hole. _I'm going crazy. Completely bonkers. Soon I will bring him flowers and chocolate, or something like this stupid sap shit_.

His old man would beat the crap of him and call him a fag if he only would know about it, but by some reason, this thoughts about it disappeared completely, became so unimportant and shallow, as Steve fingers traced to his chest, drawing invisible symbols on the tan skin, and Billy heart skip a beat, because no one touched him so gentle after his mother died, and he never thought what he would be touched like that again. He just didn't deserved it. But there he is, melting pathetically at the feeling of Harrington hiding his pretty face in his neck, his shaky breaths warming Billy chin.

„You did good, baby.“ Says he before he can stop himself, and Steve leans to him, clings on him with such gratitude what makes Billy think what he was never complimented before. Bruisers starts to darkening-and after finishing his cig, Billy stands up only to return with some lotion what he found in bathroom. Steve met him with a surprised expression, blinking few times, as if he couldn't believe what he came back to him in bed-and, maybe he really thought what he was gonna leave him here after they fucked. Usually Billy did like that-took a shower, maybe fucked Steve in it once again, smoke and left him until the morning. But not today. Today was different. „Now let Daddy take care of you, huh? Lay on your stomach.“

„Uh, yeah, alright. As you say.“ Agrees Steve meekly, his voice is hoarse and a little broken after choking, and it makes Billy smile with a wrinkle in corner his of sea blue eyes. Steve keeps a hand near his lips, and turning his head to the Billy side, doe eyes watchs him timidly. 

No one could look so innocent and filthy at the same time as Steve could. 

And Billy is really taking care of him-softly rubbing the abused tender flesh with a lotion, wipes and clean him from all the semen, murmuring sweet nothings, forcing him to lay still and calming him down-as if Steve was a little baby who couldn't take care about himself. Well, that was the deal since he is a Daddy now, right? It takes him few more minutes of storking brown locks before realizing what Harrington fall asleep, lulled by his whispering probably. Billy covers them with a blanket, and stares at the ceiling mindlessly. He probably supposed to feel scared-after all, he didn't let anyone so close to him already six years. He pushed people away. He beated them, he scared them, he bullied them, because it was what Neil teached him to do-survive. To fight. If you will let people too close, they will hurt you, like his father did. Abandon you, like his mother did. This made him build walls around his heart, to lock his soul. And yet, Steve Harrington broke his walls, found a key-and, the most wild thing in all of this, Billy didn't felt bad about it. 

He felt good. 

Steve laid on his chest, snorting quietly, and his hair tickled Billy skin. He smelt sweet, with a faint flowery notes, like a damn girl. Billy inhaling it, making a deep sigh and closing his eyes, fingertips tracing moles on Steve back. It was strange, but here and now, at night in some cheap motel, with a boy who he wanted to ruin, Billy feels-wait, how they call it?-he feels _at home_. Steve murmured something stupid in his sleep, and there is that spoiled pout on his relaxed face what Billy, he finally admits to himself, finds adorable. Shifting and changing his position on more comfortable, Billy smiles-in a genuine, sincerely way-and falls into a calm, content dream.

He dreamed about the brown doe eyes; about the pale milky skin; about the happy laugh and the slightly whiny voice; about the warmth of the person he is hugging. He dreamed about love-and it was his first happy dream in many, many years.


End file.
